De la trahison à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas
by BellannyWeasleyBlack
Summary: Ginny entame sa cinquième année au collège Poudlard, année des BUSE mais va être différente des autres car elle va connaître l'amour d'une drôle de façon. Quand deux femmes que tout opposent se trahissent, se détestent, s'aiment Bellatrix jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année est forcé de retourner à Poudlard pour une mission ordoné par Voldemort. Tout va basculer
1. Jour de rentré (Ginny)

1er septembre, jour de rentrée, je termine de me préparer pour aller prendre le train direction Poudlard avec mon frère Ron. Il est 7h du matin et je termine de boucler ma valise car j'ai tellement de choses à ranger que je me fais sermonner par ma maman car c'est une chose que j'aurais dû faire la veille.

Cette année, j'entre en 5ème année, la plus importante, car c'est l'année des BUSE : un diplôme qui nous permet de continuer nos études dans certaines matières qui nous servirons pour notre futur métier. Moi, c'est simple, j'aimerai être joueuse de Quidditch ou bien magizoologiste car j'adore les créatures magiques. C'est une grosse pression mais je suis sûr que j'y arriverai. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, tout n'a pas été facile. Lors de ma première année, j'ai été envoûté par un journal intime qui contenait une partie de Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est à cause de ce journal intime que j'ai ouvert la chambre des secrets et que j'ai lâché le Basilic sur les enfants de moldus. Je n'ai pas été renvoyé ; comme l'a dit le directeur Albus Dumbledore « Des sorciers plus âgés et plus avisés que Ginny, ont été aveuglés par Lord Voldemort ». Depuis ce jour, maman a demandé à mon frère Percy de me surveiller constamment et je peux vous assurer que c'est un peu énervant. Mais bon il a terminé ses études à Poudlard et j'ai bénéficié d'un peu plus de liberté.

Laissez-moi vous parler de ma famille. Tout d'abord, il y a Arthur et Molly mes parents. Molly est mère au foyer, faut dire sept enfants à élever ça demande beaucoup de temps tandis que Arthur travaille au ministère de la magie, au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. En gros, ça concerne les objets fabriqués par les moldus et qui ont été ensorcelés. Il faut les neutraliser avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans les maisons ou les magasins moldus. Mes parents sont rencontrés à Poudlard et ce fut le coup de foudre. De leur union sont nés sept enfants. Commençons par le premier, William dit Bill, c'est mon frère préféré. Je suis très proche de lui, Il travaillait comme briseur de sorts pour la banque Gringotts, en Égypte. Depuis un an il est revenu en Angleterre quand l'ordre du Phénix s'est reformé après le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a rencontré sa fiancée : Fleur Delacour, moi, je l'appelle Fleurk car je ne l'aime pas vraiment. Après Bill, Charles dit Charlie, depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard, il travaille en Roumanie avec des dragons. Après, Percy, je ne pas proche de lui : c'est monsieur Autorité. Il a été préfet et préfet en chef comme Bill. Depuis qu'il a quitté Poudlard, il travaille au ministère, il a été l'assistant de monsieur Croupton, ancien directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale, je dis ancien car il est mort. Quand le professeur Dumbledore a déclaré que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour et que le ministre Cornelius Fudge ne voulait pas le croire, Percy a renié son appartenance à ma famille car il est fidèle au ministre. Maman a été effondrée par son départ, pour le reste de la famille on dit qu'il n'existe plus. Après Percy, les jumeaux, Fred et George, des grands farceurs, ils ont quittés Poudlard lors de ma quatrième année et ont ouverts une boutique de farces et attrapes. J'ai visité la boutique avec ma famille et il faut dire qu'ils font du bon travail. D'ailleurs, c'est dans leur boutique que j'ai acheté Arnold mon Boursouflet. Et pour finir, Ronald dit Ron, nous sommes ensemble à Poudlard.

Comme je l'ai dit c'est le jour de la rentrée, et nous sommes enfin partis à la gare King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express qui nous conduira au collège Poudlard. Il est 10h55 il ne reste que 5 minutes avant que le train démarre, il faut faire vite. Ron passe la barrière le premier suivi de papa, maman et moi. Nous courons le long du quai et je bouscule une personne mais comme je suis pressée, je ne m'excuse pas, chose inhabituelle chez moi d'ailleurs. Je cherche Luna ma meilleure amie que je trouve enfin en compagnie de Neville un autre ami. Nous montons nos valises dans le train et trouvons un compartiment vide. Ron, étant préfet voyagera à l'avant du train. Une chance pour moi je n'aurais pas à le supporter durant le voyage. Au fait je ne vous ai pas dit, je suis Ginevra dit Ginny et je ne sais pas encore que la personne que j'ai bousculée sur le quai va changée ma vie.


	2. Jour de rentré (Bellatrix)

1er septembre, pour la deuxième fois, enfin non, pas la deuxième fois car j'ai déjà fait sept années à Poudlard. Je vais vous expliquer tout ça dans un instant. J'ai préparé ma valise et je n'y ai mis que des vêtements noirs la couleur que j'aime le plus. J'ai tenté de me coiffer mais rien à faire, ma chevelure n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête alors je laisse tomber. Je me regarde encore une nouvelle fois dans le miroir qui me renvoie l'image d'une femme cadavre. Je suis blanche de peau comme si je n'avais jamais vu le soleil. Je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà 10h15. Je fais léviter ma valise puis je descends les escaliers. Mon chauffeur m'attend pour me conduire à la gare. Il dépose ma valise dans le coffre de la voiture et je prends place à l'arrière. Je profite du trajet pour vous parler de moi.

J'ai environ la trentaine, oui j'ai bien dit la trentaine, alors pourquoi aller à Poudlard ? Pas pour y travailler mais comme élève. Depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard la première fois j'ai commencé à suivre la carrière d'Auror mais, je suis devenue une partisane de Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Je suis même sa plus fidèle mangemort. Il m'a confié une mission, et de ce fait, Severus Rogue, maître des potions, m'a concocté une potion de rajeunissement. Il sera le seul à savoir qui je suis vraiment et va devoir faire comme s'il ne me connaissait pas. Severus à un peu trop forcé la dose : j'ai l'apparence d'une jeune fille de quinze ans. Pour suivre les cours du survivant Potter, il aurait fallu que j'ai l'apparence d'une jeune fille de seize ans.

Mon chauffeur m'annonce que nous sommes arrivés à la gare King Cross. Je soupire, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner à Poudlard mais la mission passe avant tout. Le chauffeur m'accompagne sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Je m'asseois sur ma valise un instant avant de monter dans le train. Je croise mon neveu Drago Malefoy avec ma sœur Narcissa et son mari Lucius. Aucun d'eux ne me regarde et c'est tant mieux je n'ai pas envie d'aller leur parler. Et dire qu'à cause de cette potion j'ai un an de moins que Drago. Je me perds dans mes pensées quand tout à coup quelqu'un me bouscule et je tombe. Je me relève, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir une chevelure rousse s'éloigner en courant. Je défroisse ma robe et me jure que si je retrouve cette personne, elle va le regretter. J'entends le sifflet annonçant le départ imminant du train, je monte et cherche un compartiment vide pour me poser tranquillement car je n'ai pas envie d'être entouré d'adolescents qui racontent leurs vacances. N'oubliez pas que j'ai la trentaine et de plus je déteste les enfants. Voilà le train a démarré et ma nouvelle vie commence. En pire ou en bien ? Telle est la question. Au fait, je suis Bellatrix Black épouse Lestrange mais tout le monde m'appellera Bella Black.


	3. Direction Poudlard (Ginny)

Le voyage se passe bien peut-être un peu trop calme à mon goût. Luna lit son exemplaire du chicaneur et Neville n'a pas de conversation. Bien sûr, certains anciens membres de l'armée de Dumbledore sont passés nous voir mais ne sont pas resté. Je décide donc de sortir me dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir. Je suis à la recherche du chariot de friandises pour acheter un petit truc à manger car il faut dire que je n'ai pas déjeuner ce matin. J'avance dans le couloir et dans un compartiment j'aperçois une personne, une brune ténébreuse, habillée tout en noir, on dirait qu'elle est en deuil. Je la regarde un instant et me rends compte que c'est celle que j'ai bousculée sur le quai de la gare. Je la fixe quand soudain elle tourne la tête vers moi. Je reprends mes esprits et repars à la recherche du chariot de friandises que je finis par trouver. Je sors un gallion et achète quelques paquets de chocogrenouilles et aussi un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Je paie puis en me retournant je me retrouve nez à nez avec la brune ténébreuse, son regard est froid. Je déglutis et balbutie un pardon à peine inaudible.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » Dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- « Exc…excu… excuse-moi »

Un long frisson me parcourt le dos. Cette jeune fille me fait peur et pourtant je ne la connais même pas. Vite, je retourne dans mon compartiment. Quand j'arrive Neville me regarde étrangement et me demande si je vais bien. Je le rassure en lui disant que oui tout va bien. Je lui donne un paquet de chocogrenouille et nous voilà à tester les dragées surprises. Je suis tombé sur foie et tripes, épinard, fraise, sardine, pomme tandis que Neville lui est tombé sur crotte de nez, menthe, banane, choux trop cuit, cerise. Il a eu plus de chance que moi. Le train continue sa route vers le nord et je vais en profiter vous parler un peu de Poudlard. Depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce n'est plus le Poudlard d'avant. Poudlard fut fondé il y a plus de mille ans par quatre sorciers extrêmement doués : Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle. Ils ont donné leur nom aux différentes maisons. Chez les Gryffondor, vous trouverez les courageux, c'est ma maison, je n'ai aucun mérite car toute ma famille y est allée. Chez les Serpenard, vous trouverez les plus rusés, tous ceux qui passent à Serpentard finissent mangemort au service de Vous-Savez-Qui. Chez les Serdaigle, vous trouverez les plus sages et c'est dans cette maison que se trouve Luna mon amie. Pour terminer, chez les Poufsouffle, vous trouverez les plus loyaux et c'est dans cette maison que se trouvait Cédric Diggory qui a été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui.

Je regarde le paysage défiler sous mes yeux puis le train ralentit, nous arrivons à Pré-au-Lard, village habité uniquement par des sorciers. Avec Neville et Luna, nous sortons du train. Sur le quai, la brune ténébreuse me bouscule et dis de cette même voix toujours froide.

\- « Nous sommes quittes Weasmoche »

Elle part sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentard. Neville me dit de ne pas y prêter attention. Pour aller de la gare au château nous empruntons des diligences tirées par des sombrals : des chevaux squelettiques invisibles aux yeux de tous, sauf pour ceux qui ont vu mourir une personne. Les élèves de première année sont conduits par Hagrid en passant sur le lac dans des barques. Vous vous demandez sûrement ce que nous faisons de nos bagages, c'est simple, ils sont acheminés au château puis déposés dans nos dortoirs par les elfes de maison. J'ai hâte de profiter d'un bon repas préparé par les elfes. Les diligences se dirigent vers le château, je suis toujours éblouie par cette majestueuse demeure.


	4. Direction Poudlard (Bellatrix)

Je suis seule dans mon compartiment c'est très bien, je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangé par une bande d'adolescents prépubères en manque d'affection se racontant leurs vacances passées je ne sais où en Angleterre. Je veux rester seule pour me concentrer sur ma mission pour le maître. En faisant appel à mes souvenirs j'essaie de dessiner sur mon carnet le château et son parc, il ne faut pas croire, cela fait pas mal de temps que j'ai quitté ce château. Severus est professeur de potions alors qu'à l'époque c'était le professeur Sulghorn. Je suis plutôt douée dans ce domaine même si ma préférence reste la magie noire. Ce qui n'a pas changé c'est ce vieil Albus Dumbledore et cette vieille McGonagall qui font partie du mobilier du château.

Etant de nouveau en cinquième année, en plus des matières obligatoires, je dois en choisir deux supplémentaires parmi : Arithmancies, Divinations, Etudes des Moldus, Etudes des runes et Soins aux créatures magiques.

Arithmancies ? Ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça.

Etudes des runes ? Sans plus.

Etudes des Moldus ? Je préfère les torturer et les tuer plutôt que d'apprendre leur mode de vie.

Il reste donc ces deux matières : Soins aux créatures magiques et Divinations. D'après mon neveu Drago, c'est cet idiot de Hagrid qui gère les cours de soin aux créatures magiques, je ferais avec. Mon dessin des lieux à Poudlard enfin terminé. Un coup frappé à la fenêtre, me fait lever la tête, j'aperçois un hibou grand-duc luttant contre le panache de fumée et la vitesse du train. J'ouvre la vitre et il se pose sur la banquette. Je détache la lettre attachée à sa patte. Sur l'enveloppe, je reconnais l'écriture de Severus, je l'ouvre et je lis :

_« Bellatrix, je t'attends dans mon bureau à ton arrivée à Poudlard. En attendant évite de te faire remarquer._

_Severus »_

Je soupir en prenant ma plume pour lui répondre.

_« Je ne me fais jamais remarquer tu devrais le savoir _

_Bellatrix »_

Je me perds dans mes pensées quand je sens un regard braqué sur moi. Je relève la tête et constate que c'est une jeune fille rousse. Et si c'était elle qui m'avait bousculé sur le quai de la gare ? Il va falloir que j'en aie le cœur net, je décide de la suivre discrètement. Arrivée au chariot de friandises, elle fait quelques achats, paie et en se retournant me percute. Je reconnais son parfum et effectivement, c'est elle qui m'avait bousculé sur le quai c'est elle cette petite cona… ! non pardon restons poli. Je la regarde froidement et elle balbutie un truc inaudible.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? » Dis-je d'une voix glaciale.

Elle bafouille un « excuse-moi. » Et là, je réalise que c'est la fille Weasley. Elle a des taches de rousseur au niveau des joues et quelques grains de beauté. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux qui sont vert émeraude que je trouve jolis si je puis dire.

**{Reprend-toi Bella c'est Weasmoche que tu as en face de toi}**

C'est Weasmoche qui a osé me bousculer sur le quai de la gare et une deuxième fois dans le couloir du train ? il va falloir que je réagisse car il est hors de question de la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut. Je suis assez fière de moi je veux lui inspirer de la crainte et de la peur. De retour dans mon compartiment, Drago vient me voir. Je le regarde froidement lui signifiant qu'il me dérange mais apparemment, il n'en a rien à faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago ?»

Il s'assoit en face de moi, il évite mon regard.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour me surveiller dans ma mission pour le Maître ?»

Je constate que, à lui aussi, j'inspire de la crainte et de la peur. J'aime ça, je dis fièrement :

« Ta mission de bas étage ? non ne t'en fait pas j'ai une bien meilleure mission à accomplir. Ensuite, je reprendrais la place que je mérite après le lamentable échec de ton père »

Il se crispe, et cela me fait sourire.

« Tu es aussi responsable que lui. Vous avez laissé Potter et sa bande voler la prophétie et la briser. Perdre devant une bande de gamins de 15 ans c'est fort »

Je me lève si vite qu'il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui.

« Mon petit tu vas te calmer ! Oui ils ont volé la prophétie et elle a été brisée mais c'est Lucius qui menait l'action et il a laissé la situation lui échapper. Ton père est un incapable ! Il a de la chance d'être déjà hors d'Azkaban grâce au Maître. Toi, tu n'es qu'un petit prétentieux qui se croit supérieur aux autres alors qu'il se fait dessus quand sa tante est près de lui ou quand le maître s'adresse à lui. Il espère que tu échoueras dans ta mission »

Le train, arrivant en gare, je quitte le compartiment laissant Drago blanc comme un linge. Je vois Weasmoche devant moi je décide de commencer ma petite vengeance et quand elle s'apprête à descendre sur le quai je la bouscule. Au moment où elle me voit, je dis de cette même voix toujours froide.

\- « Nous sommes quittes Weasmoche »

Je pars sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentard et je monte dans une diligence direction le château où Severus m'attend avec impatience.


	5. Répartition, 1er repas, 1ere nuit

**Ginny**

Je prends place aux tables des Gryffondor, attendant comme tout le monde la répartition des premières années. Je cherche la ténébreuse des yeux, je ne la vois pas.

**{Elle doit être en première année pourtant elle avait l'air grande. Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant ce jour. Comment connaît-elle mon nom ?}**

Le professeur McGonagall, suivit des nouveaux élèves entre dans la grande salle, le choixpeau dans les mains. C'est lui qui fera la répartition des élèves. Un silence s'installe, et tous les yeux sont rivés sur lui. La déchirure qui traverse l'étoffe s'ouvre et le choixpeau chante sa chanson.

Quand il eut terminé, il redevient silencieux, tout le monde applaudit. Le professeur McGonagall appela les élèves les uns après les autres puis le choixpeau les envoya dans les différentes maisons. La répartition terminée, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, annonçant que le professeur Rogue serait le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur Slughorn reprendrait son ancien poste de professeur de potions. Tout le monde autour de moi était choqué, cela faisait des années que Rogue cherchait à avoir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi et cette fois je vois la ténébreuse. J'aurais pourtant juré ne pas l'avoir vu dans la file des premières années. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je sens que l'on me donne un coup de coude, les tables sont remplies de mets délicieux. Je me sers et entame de belles discussions avec mes camarades. Arrive l'heure d'aller nous coucher. Je monte au dortoir, après une douche rapide, je me glisse dans mon lit, je m'endors rapidement.

**Bella**

À peine arrivée à Poudlard, Severus m'attend au pied des escaliers bien qu'il m'est dit m'attendre dans son bureau. Je le suis, nous arrivons non pas dans son bureau mais dans une salle de classe vide.

« Je voulais te voir Bellatrix pour plusieurs raisons. D'une part, tu as intérêt à te tenir convenablement, ne pas te faire remarquer et avant que tu m'interrompes car je sais que tu vas le faire, tu dois te concentrer uniquement sur ta mission et rien d'autre. Ne me déçois pas et surtout ne déçois pas le Maître. Tu n'es déjà pas dans ses bonnes grâce alors n'aggrave pas ton cas »

Je ne réponds rien de toute façon ses conseils ou recommandations, il sait très bien que je ne les suivrais pas. Je quitte la salle de classe, me dirigeant vers la grande salle au moment où le choixpeau fait sa fameuse chanson, cela tombe bien qu'il la fasse à ce moment-là, je peux donc me glisser discrètement entre deux Serpentard de septième année qui me dévisagent bizarrement. Je regarde mon assiette, je me fous complètement de la répartition des premières années. Le directeur prononce quelques mots. Severus n'est plus professeur de potions mais de défense contre les forces du mal. Je l'observe, comme à son habitude, il n'affiche aucune expression. Je finis par sentir un regard posé sur moi et voit que c'est Weasmoche.

**{Elle me veut quoi celle-là ?}**

Je m'oblige à manger une ou deux choses. Après le repas, je suis les autres, direction le dortoir. Je maudis le Maître car je déteste devoir partager mon lieu de vie. J'aime être seule dans une chambre. Je prends une douche et m'allonge dans mon lit, impossible de dormir. J'ai la main sur ma dague au cas où.


	6. cours de potion et soins aux créatures

**Ginny**

Au réveil, après avoir enfilé ma robe de sorcier, je vais à la grande salle pour manger et avoir mon emploi du temps donné par le professeur McGonagall. Double cours de divinations, double cours de potions avec les Serpentard, repas du midi, puis double cours de soins aux créatures magiques une fois encore avec les Serpentard, pour finir par double cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. La pire journée de rentrée qu'il puisse arriver. Je me rassure, la suite de mon emploi du temps n'est pas aussi dure. Je prends mon sac, me dirige vers la tour où se déroulera le cours de divinations. Ces deux premières heures sont longues et ennuyeuses car Trelawney nous sort à chaque cours et cela depuis deux ans que certains vont être victimes du sinistros. Vous vous demandez surement ce qu'est le sinistros ? C'est une créature semblable à un gros chien noir annonciateur de mauvais présages. D'après le professeur McGonagall cette matière est l'une des branches les plus imprécises de la magie mais je suis obligé de participer à ce cours. L'année prochaine, je pourrais laisser tomber cette matière. Le cours terminé, avec les autres élèves, nous nous dépêchons d'aller aux cachots où va se dérouler le cours de potions En arrivant dans le couloir, j'aperçois la ténébreuse. Tout comme moi, elle est en cinquième année. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant et j'en suis étonnée. Se peut-il qu'elle vienne d'une autre école comme Durmstrang ou Beauxbâton ? Le professeur nous fait entrer et décide de nous placer. Aller savoir pourquoi, il me demande d'aller m'assoir à côté d'elle et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle se prénomme Bella.

**Bella**

Après une courte nuit je descends à la grande salle où je ne touche pas à mon petit déjeuner. Le professeur McGonagall me donne mon emploi du temps que j'examine. La journée est horrible. Cours de sortilèges, métamorphoses, deux heures de potions avec les bouffons d'or, après le repas, deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques de nouveau avec les bouffons d'or. Je les surnomme ainsi, parce que je ne les aime pas. En fin de journée, une heure de botaniques. Le reste de la semaine ne devrait pas être trop dur. Je prends mes affaires et me dirige vers le cours de sortilèges quand je vois Weasmoche pas loin de moi. Je la regarde vite fait et me promets de lui mener la vie dure en cours de potions et de soins aux créatures magiques. Mes deux premières heures se passent vite. J'ai déjà fait ces cours ce qui étonne les professeurs. Je sais lancer des sorts informulés appris seulement en sixième année. L'heure du double cours de potions arrive. Je discute avec une fille qui s'appelle Astoria quand soudain je remarque l'arrivée de Weasmoche. J'ai déjà plein d'idées en tête pour lui gâcher sa journée. Le professeur Slughorn décide de nous place et j'hérite d'une place à côté de Weasmoche c'est bien ma veine.

**Ginny **

Le professeur Slughorn nous dit calmement :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion qui est très souvent demandée au Brevet de Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE). Cette potion c'est le philtre de paix, une potion destinée à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Faites attention à ne pas avoir la main trop lourde si vous ne voulez pas plonger la personne qui la boit dans un profond sommeil. »

Il note la liste des ingrédients au tableau et nous demande de nous référer à notre manuel pour trouver les instructions de la potion en question. Il nousfaut de la poudre de pierre de lune, du sirop d'ellébore, de la mandragore cuite liquéfiée, de la poudre bleue, de la poudre rose et pour terminer un liquide brun. Je vais chercher les ingrédients quand la ténébreuse me bouscule. Je me rattrape au dernier moment m'évitant une humiliation. Je passe devant elle et je remarque sur son visage un sourire triomphant qui m'énerve. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses lèvres pulpeuses. Je me reprends, je prends les ingrédients en question et me voilà commençant ma potion.

**Bella**

Après avoir regardé la liste des ingrédients, j'attends que Weasmoche se lève, je la bouscule avec un sourire de triomphe. Moi aussi je prends mes ingrédients et retourne à ma place. Je surveille le travail de Weasmoche afin de pouvoir lui gâcher sa potion le moment voulu. Quand sa potion devient turquoise et qu'elle la fait chauffer pour que celle-ci devienne violette, je jette un pétard du docteur Flibu qui fait exploser la potion et asperge Weasmoche. J'éclate de rire. Je termine ma potion et la donne au professeur Slughorn après l'avoir mise dans un flacon. Il regarde ma fiole, me félicite d'avoir réussi le meilleur philtre de paix qu'il est vu dans sa carrière. Je nettoie mon chaudron et au moment où la cloche sonne je dis à Weasmoche toujours éclaboussée de potions :

« Comme c'est dommage, tu vas avoir un T pour Troll »

Je quitte la salle de potions direction la grande salle afin de me restaurer un peu, me réjouissant de ma première victoire.

**Ginny**

Durant la préparation de ma potion, celle-ci explose. Je suis aspergée, il n'y a pas de danger. C'est Bella ma voisine qui a lâché un pétard dans mon chaudron. À la fin du cours celle-ci passe près de moi et me dit que je vais avoir un T pour Troll la pire note aux BUSE. Le professeur Slughorn, regarde ma potion, il m'accorde un P pour Piètre. C'est mieux que rien mais cela m'attriste, en général je suis assez bonne en potions. Je jure de me venger, elle va le regretter. Je suis allée aux toilettes pour me nettoyer et passée un coup de baguette sur ma robe. Après un rapide repas, je suis allée aider Hagrid avec les créatures magiques. Il est ravi de me voir et me demande comment se passe ma première journée de cours. Dois-je lui dire la vérité ou un petit mensonge ne serait pas trop grave ? J'opte pour le mensonge et nous voilà nous occupant des bébés licornes ainsi que des sombrals même si je ne les vois pas. L'heure avance trop vite à mon goût, me voilà rejoignant mes camarades pour le cours de l'après-midi. Bella me regarde avec un sourire niais. Je l'ignore et me concentre sur le cours qui traite des Botruc : de fascinantes petites créatures considérées comme les gardiens des arbres mais ils servent aussi à déverrouiller une porte fermée. Hagrid nous demande de les nourrir puis de les dessiner en notant leurs particularités. Je m'occupe du Botruc prénommé Pickett qui est tout mignon et qui adore rester avec moi. Je lui donne à manger et entreprends de le dessiner puis de noter ses particularités. A peine, mon dessin terminé, celui-ci prend feu. Je me retourne vers ma voisine et me rue sur elle pour la frapper, elle me repousse avec facilité et elle me frappe dans le ventre ce qui me coupe le souffle. Hagrid nous sépare et retire dix points aux Serpentard puis déclare que le cours est terminé. Hagrid me demande de rester pour l'aider avec les Botrucs. Quand ils furent tous ramenés dans les arbres, Hagrid me regarde et me demande ce qui s'est passé. Je lui explique que Bella a mis le feu à mon dessin alors il me propose de le recommencer le lendemain quand je viendrais m'occuper des créatures le soir. Je le remercie et me dirige assez vite vers mon cours car je suis en retard en cours de défenses. Sur le chemin, je tombe sur Bella qui me saute dessus et me frappe si fort que ma tête cogne contre le mur et je perds connaissance.


	7. A l'infirmerie (Ginny)

Je suis à l'infirmerie pour quelques jours sous surveillance, d'après madame Pomfresh ça aurait pu être bien plus grave. Une de mes camarades vient chaque soir m'apporter mes devoirs. Il est interdit de faire de la magie en dehors des heures de cours alors je m'entraine la nuit lorsque l'infirmière est absente. La troisième nuit de mon admission, dans mon sommeil, je sens comme une présence. J'ouvres les yeux et j'aperçois Bella. Elle ne dit rien. Que fait-elle ici ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle reste près de moi car je perds la notion du temp, je finis par me rendormir, d'un sommeil agité rempli de rêves et de cauchemars où dans chacun se trouve Bella.

Quelque temps plus tard je suis autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie et à reprendre les cours. Durant le mois de septembre je suis retourné une bonne dizaine de fois à l'infirmerie et toujours à cause de Bella : nez cassé, côtes fracturées, bleus et bosses…. Pourquoi elle s'en prend toujours à moi ? Le plus étonnant, chaque nuit elle est là dans le noir près de moi puis au bout d'un moment, repart sans avoir prononcé un seul mot. En l'espace d'un mois, je bats le record d'admissions à l'infirmerie, même Potter n'y a pas passé autant de temps. Courant octobre, je participe au premier match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard en tant que Poursuiveuse. Le match se déroule plutôt bien. Nous menons 120 à 50. Au moment où j'allais marquer un but, un cognard me percute en pleine tête, ce qui me fait perdre connaissance et tomber de mon balai. Lorsque je reviens à moi, il fait nuit et je suis à l'infirmerie mais cette fois Bella n'y est pour rien, pourtant elle encore là près de moi sans rien dire.

Décembre arrive ainsi que les premières neiges, apportant le froid. Je suis contente car les vacances de Noël arrivent. Cela fait quelques jours que je ne suis pas allée à l'infirmerie. À croire que la magie de Noël perturbe Bella. La veille des vacances elle me frappe si fort que je de nouveau me revoilà à l'infirmerie. Je ne peux donc partir, passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans ma famille. Lorsqu'elle arrive la nuit, je lui dis :

« Tu es une peste, par ta faute je suis ici alors que je pourrais être dans le Pourdlard Express. Pourquoi t'en prends-tu toujours à moi ? »

J'attends une réponse qui ne vient pas. Elle me regarde comme à chaque fois puis elle repart. Avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, je hurle :

« Je te déteste !»


	8. Se faire pardonner? (Bella)

« Je te déteste !»

Les derniers mots de Ginny que j'entends au moment où je franchis la porte. Je reste un instant adossé contre le mur, réfléchissant à ses mots qui résonne encore dans ma tête. Je devrais faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Ma conscience me dit :

**{Fais-toi pardonner}**

Je soupir. Moi me faire pardonner et puis quoi encore ? Je suis Bellatrix Black quand même ! J'entends un bruit près de moi, me signalant qu'il est l'heure de retourner dans mon dortoir, avant de faire retirer des points à la noble maison Serpentard. Je passe la nuit à réfléchir aux mots de Ginny et à chaque fois ma conscience me dit :

**{Fais-toi pardonner}**

Au petit matin je suis la première dans la grande salle vide de ses élèves :

« Enfin un peu de calme le matin ! Dis-je en m'installant aux tables des Serpentard. »

Je me force à manger une ou deux choses puis je décide d'aller à Pré-au-Lard afin de prendre un peu l'air mais aussi, trouver un cadeau pour Ginny. Je fais le tour des boutiques espérant dénicher la perle rare. Ne trouvant rien de bien, je décide d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je m'engage dans une ruelle sombre de Pré-au-Lard puis transplanne en évitant de me faire voir. J'arrive dans l'allée des Embrumes : une allée fréquentée par les adeptes de magie noire comme moi. Je remonte ma capuche pour éviter de me faire reconnaître et me dirige vers le Chemin de Traverse. Je passe devant les boutiques cherchant celle qui attirera mon attention puis je décide d'entrer dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, je sais que Ginny aime ce sport.

**{Ce que cela peut être compliqué de trouver un petit quelque chose pour se faire pardonner.}**

Je trouve le cadeau idéal et après l'avoir fait emballer, je retourne dans l'allée des Embrumes pour transplanner et retourner à Poudlard où je déposerais le cadeau, cette nuit près de Ginny.


	9. Pardon

Bella

À mon retour, je suis allé aux cuisines demander aux elfes de maison si pour le repas du soir, ils ont préparé un repas pour deux pour l'infirmerie. Je retourne dans mon dortoir me prépare. Prise de nombreux doutes je ne sais pas si je dois aller plus loin ou non:

**{Et si elle refusait? et si elle me détestait encore plus? Que dois-je vraiment faire?}**

Tant de questions et pourtant aucune réponse. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je retourne aux cuisines demandant aux elfes d'annuler le repas prévu mais juste un pour moi dans mon dortoir. Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre mais dois-je vraiment me faire pardonner? Ma conscience me dirait oui mais moi le voudrais-je vraiment? Me connaissant non, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à s'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fois je dois faire, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive, moi la femme toujours froide, sans cœur, prête à tout pour torturer une personne. Je me reprends, Severus me l'a bien dit en début d'année, la mission passe avant tout. Je dépose juste le cadeau quand elle dormira comme ça elle ne saura même pas qu'il vient de moi.

Ginny

Le lendemain, je fus surprise quand madame Pomfresh m'annonce que je vais avoir la visite de mes parents dans la journée, le temps pour eux de prendre le Magicobus. Je prends un petit-déjeuner rapide et avec l'aide de madame Pomfresh je vais prendre une douche. Je repense aux derniers jours.

**{Pourquoi elle a été gentille avec moi durant des jours puis tout à coup, elle recommence à moi frapper m'empêchant de passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille?}**

Toujours tant de question mais aucune réponse. Je dois rester un trop longtemps sous la douche voiture madame Pomfresh me demande de sortir. Elle m'aide à retourner dans le lit et moi demande si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, je lui réponds par la négative. Je prends mon carnet de dessins et moi voilà réalisant un portrait de Bella. Je regarde longuement le dessin puis, je le déchire. J'ai honte de moi, je ne cesse de penser à elle alors que je ne devrais pas. Elle ne m'aime pas, bien au contraire elle me déteste alors que moi j'éprouve quelque chose que je n'ai jamais connu avant. Serait-ce de l'amitié forte? de l'amour? Non pas de l'amour ça ne se peut pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je jette le dessin puis décide de dormir un peu attendant l'arrivée de mes parents.

Bella

Le soir venue, et après avoir très peu mangé, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Je croise Severus sur le chemin qui me dit:

«Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans les couloirs Bellatrix? »

J'évite son regard avant de lui répondre:

«Je vais prendre l'air Severus, ça ne se voit pas? »

«Regarde-moi quand je te parle»

Je relève la tête et croise son regard froid:

«Je viens de te dire, je vais prendre l'air et maintenant si tu me le permets je vais faire mon tour et aller me coucher»

Je laisse sur place et je file rapidement à l'infirmerie. J'entre furtivement et je vais comme toujours m'assoir pas loin de Ginny. Mon cœur se pince quand je repense aux mots qu'elle m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. Je la regarde mais pas elle ou alors elle ne veut pas me regarder cette fois. Cela me rend triste mais je ferais avec de toute façon je me dois de rester froid il en va de ma réputation. Je reste un long moment puis avant de partir je dépose le cadeau sur la table de chevet à côté d'elle avec ce simple moi:

" Pardon "

Je regarde une nouvelle fois et avant de partir, mon regard tombe sur la poubelle où je crois apercevoir mon visage. Je ramasse les morceaux puis je retourne à mon dortoir.

Ginny

Je suis réveillé par l'arrivée de mes parents. Je suis si contente de les voir. Je passe un bon moment à discuter avec eux. Nous ne voyons pas le temps qui passe qu'il est déjà l'heure pour eux de répartition. Je suis triste de les voir partir sans moi mais madame Pomfresh me dit que je vais pouvoir assister au repas de noël qui aura lieu dans la grande salle puis que je pourrais rentrer chez moi pour pouvoir passer la fin des vacances dans ma famille. Cela me réjouit un peu mais je reste quand même triste de ne pas être avec eux pour Noël. Le reste de l'après-midi, je passe à dessiner tout ce que j'ai en tête. La nuit arrive et je redoute l'arrivée de Bella. Je sais que mes derniers mots ont été violents mais comment aurais-je pu réagir autrement, je suis ici à l'infirmerie par sa faute pour les vacances de Noël. J ' entends l'ouverture de la porte alors que je lui tourne le dos. Je n'ai pas envie de la regarder du moins pas pour le moment. Je finis par l'entendre soi lever se rapprocher de moi puis repartir comme si de rien n'était. Quand j'entends la porte se ferme je me retourne et vois sur la table de chevet un cadeau et un mot:

" Pardon "

Je déballe le cadeau, tombant sur des protections pour le Quidditch. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'offre ce cadeau alors qu'elle est toujours entrain de me frapper. Je regarde le cadeau encore un peu puis décide qu'il est enfin temps pour moi de dormir.


	10. Sans coeur ou presque

Chapitre 10 Ginny

Au petit matin, madame Pomfresh me laisse sortir de l'infirmerie, j'en profite pour aller à la grande salle vide de ses élèves. Il y avait quelques professeurs qui n'étaient pas partie en vacances : le professeur Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid. A mon entrée, tous me regardèrent. Les grandes tables avaient disparu remplacé par une table ronde. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise alors je décide de partir mais avant que je franchisse la porte le professeur Dumbledore dit :

« Venez miss Weasley, il n'y a pas assez de monde pour que nous laissions les grandes tables et puis c'est plus convivial »

Je suis revenue sur mes pas et j'ai pris place à côté du professeur McGonagall. J'entame le petit déjeuner quand j'entends le professeur Dumbledore dire :

« Miss Black entrer, venez nous installer à côté de miss Weasley »

Je relève la tête et vois Bella à l'entrée de la grande salle. Elle me regarde puis dit :

« Ça ira professeur je vais juste prendre un petit truc et manger dehors, je n'ai pas très faim »

Je ne la lâche pas du regard. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi mais en même temps je veux qu'elle soit loin de moi.

**{Faite qu'elle parte je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'assoie à côté de moi}**

Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, je l'entends dire :

« Si vous insistez professeur »

Je la vois venir vers moi et prendre place à mes côtés. Je rougis et me décale car nous sommes trop serrés. Je baisse la tête sur mon assiette, n'osant pas la regarder. Je mange en silence et assez rapidement car la situation est très gênante. Je me lève, au moment de quitter la table je vois Bella faire pareil. Je décide de l'ignorer souhaitant une bonne journée aux professeurs. J'entends le professeur Dumbledore dire :

« N'oubliez pas le repas de ce soir mesdemoiselles même si nous ne serons pas beaucoup. »

Je me retourne, voit que Bella me suit. Je presse le pas pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Malheureusement pour moi, Bella est toujours derrière moi. Arrivé au septième étage tour des Gryffondor, je me retourne et lui dit :

« Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ? »

Bella

Quand je suis arrivé dans mon dortoir, je me suis empressé de réparer les morceaux de papier que j'ai récupéré dans la corbeille de l'infirmerie. Le sort Reparo, quelle belle invention. Je regarde la feuille et constate que c'est un dessin de moi :

« Mais c'est moi ! Pourquoi me dessinerait-elle ? Après tout ce que je lui fais endurer ? »

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me poser des questions sur Weasmoche. Je range le dessin dans son sac décidant d'en savoir un peu plus à ce sujet. Ma nuit fut courte, comme à ma grande habitude je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Au petit matin, je suis aller faire un tour en haut de la tour d'Astronomie pour voir le soleil se lever. Je suis resté un bon moment à regarder l'horizon bien après le lever du soleil. L'air frais fait danser ma longue chevelure. Je m'approche du bord et regarde en bas. Une idée folle me vient en tête, je me laisse tomber dans le vide dans une course rapide mais tellement revigorante. Je me retourne et regarde le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Il ne reste que 10 ou bien 5 mètres avant que je ne m'écrase au sol alors je transplanne et remontes-en haut de la tour. J'éclate de rire, un rire si glacial qu'il aurait pu donner des frissons à qui conque se trouve à côté de moi. Je quitte la tour d'Astronomie pour aller me chercher un truc à manger. À mon arrivée, je constate que les grandes tables ont été retiré pour laisser place à une table ronde où je retrouve Ginny et quelques professeurs. J'allais repartir quand j'étends le professeur Dumbledore dire :

« Miss Black entrer, venez nous installer à côté de miss Weasley »

Je regarde tous les convives et constate que Ginny ne me lâche pas du regard ainsi que Severus :

« Ça ira professeur je vais juste prendre un petit truc et manger dehors car je n'ai pas très faim »

J'entends les pensées de Ginny qui continue de me fixer :

**{Faite qu'elle parte je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'assoie à côté de moi}**

J'esquisse un sourire et réponds :

« Si vous insistez professeur »

Je rejoins la table et prends place à côté de Ginny qui rougit et se déplace car nous sommes serrés. Je ne détache pas mon regard d'elle et ne mange pas. Tout comme Ginny, je ne dis rien pourtant j'aimerais lui dire quelque chose mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Quand Ginny se lève, je fais pareil, je la suis. Quand nous arrivons à la porte de la grande salle j'entends le professeur Dumbledore dire :

« N'oubliez pas le repas de ce soir mesdemoiselles même si nous ne serons pas beaucoup. »

Je suis toujours Ginny dans les étages. Nous arrivons à la tour des Gryffondor, elle se retourne et me dit :

« Tu comptes me suivre encore longtemps comme ça ? »

Je la regarde de haute en bas et lui répond fièrement :

« Oui même dans la salle commune des bouffons pardon des Gryffondor »

« Tu…tu n'as…tu n'as pas le mot de passe » Dit-elle en bafouillant

La voir bafouiller me fait sourire j'en profite pour vraiment la regarder répondant :

« Si je vais l'avoir vu que tu vas le donner pour entrer et je pourrai en profiter pour entrer après toi »

Elle évite mon regard, baissant la tête en disant :

« Tu n'as pas le droit tu pas une Gryffondor »

Je lui relève le visage :

« On regarde une personne quand on lui parle »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je peux y voir de la peur mais il y a aussi autre chose mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Je me perds dans son regard vert émeraude quand je l'entends m'appeler :

« Bella oh je te parle »

Je me reprends et rougis légèrement. Je détache mon regard du sien et lui répond :

« Oui quoi ? Ça va ! Aller casse-toi Weasmoche. Moi qui voulais juste me faire pardonner »

Je commence à partir quand elle me retient par le poignet, sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive je sens ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Tout à coup tous mes sens sont en émoi. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et j'ai une sensation bizarre dans le ventre. Je la repousse, je lui dis froidement :

« Non mais ça ne va pas la tête tu t'es cru où là »

Je la vois partir, entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor tandis que moi je reste là comme une conne devant le portrait de la grosse dame à me toucher les lèvres me demandant ce qui vient de se passer.


	11. Un Noël pas comme les autres (partie 1)

Ginny

Je suis entrée dans la salle commune vide, j'allais être seule vue que tout le monde est parti pour les fêtes. Je me pose sur le canapé devant la cheminée :

« Mais qu'as-tu fait Ginny ? »

Sans m'en rendre compte, je touche les lèvres où je peux encore sentir celles de Bella. Je ferme les yeux et repense à ce que j'ai fait, mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Je suis vraiment une idiote, comme si elle allait répondre aux avances que je lui fais. Non mais franchement à quoi pensais-je en l'embrassant ? Je reste un moment le regard perdu imaginant que Bella ne me repousse pas et répond à mon baiser. Un bruit proche de moi me fait sursauter et me tire de mes pensées. Je regarde d'où vient le bruit et voit un hibou qui tape à l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune.

Je lui ouvre, récupère la lettre de mes parents qui me fait sourire, il y a même un mot des jumeaux qui ont hâte de me voir pour la fin d'année. Je réponds que moi aussi j'ai vraiment envie de les revoir et surtout qu'ils me manquent cruellement. Je donne la lettre au hibou qui repart vers le Terrier. Je le regarde partir au loin devenir un tout petit point et disparaître de mon champ de vision. Je constate au moment où mes yeux se tournent vers la forêt interdite Hagrid s'y dirigeant.

Je m'habille chaudement et j'en profite pour aller le rejoindre, je sais que les créatures vont me remonter le moral. À mon arrivée, il sourit me demandant si tout va bien. Je lui réponds que la journée est un peu longue mais que ça ira mieux quand je serais auprès de ma famille. Hagrid m'annonce qu'il a reçu une nouvelle créature magique : un Fléreur. Je suis tellement excité qu'il décide de me le montrer. Je lui demande s'il a obtenu le permis pour l'avoir mais il ne me répond pas ou plutôt il répond par une autre question alors je comprends qu'il ne devrait pas être ici.

Je passe un excellent moment avec les créatures puis il est temps pour moi de me préparer pour le repas de Noël comme là si bien dit le professeur Dumbledore nous ne serons que très peu. Je mets au moins deux bonnes heures pour me préparer. Oui nous serons peu de monde mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être mal habillé : une belle robe, un peu de maquillage, une coiffure simple mes cheveux tombant sur mes épaules, je n'ai pas très envie de les attacher. Je rejoins la grande salle où sont déjà arrivé le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore qui me regarde entrer.

Bella

Je suis resté un long moment dans le couloir de la tour des Gryffondor quand soudain je me suis rappelé que je ne devrais pas me trouver ici. Je décide de monter une nouvelle fois en haut de la tour d'astronomie admirer la vue mais surtout pour me vider la tête. Je finis par voir Hagrid se diriger vers la forêt interdite et peu de temps après je remarque une tache rousse suivre les pas d'Hagrid. Aucun doute sur la personne, il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes rousses encore dans le château à cette période. Je saute dans le vide et hurle à qui veut l'entendre mais seul le vent me répond. Arrivant à 5 mètres du sol je transplanne et arrive dans la forêt interdite.

Je cherche où peuvent être Hagrid et Ginny, les trouvant assez vite, je monte dans un arbre et les observe. À dire vrai je n'ai pas lâché Ginny du regard et allé savoir pourquoi, j'aime vraiment la regarder. Je me reprends, il ne faut pas que tu tombes dans le piège Bella tu es mariée et en plus tu es ici sous les ordres de Voldemort, tu n'as pas de temps pour des histoires sans lendemain. Je les vois partir, discrètement je les suis toujours en regardant Ginny. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que cette fille peut avoir qui m'attire autant moi qui pourtant aime les hommes :

**{Est-ce que j'aime vraiment les hommes ou bien depuis tout ce temps, je ne fais que me mentir ? Mon mariage n'est pas heureux il n'y a pas d'amour entre lui et moi, il a même abusé de moi par le passé. De toute façon je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur quand on sait mon passé, ce que j'ai fait et au service de qui je suis}**

Je souris quand je vois Ginny rire, elle est si belle si désirable pourtant je dois rester froide et distante avec elle. Je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue, je l'essuie rapidement, je ne dois pas pleurer c'est interdit. Je reste à la regarder durant un moment, je la vois partir pour retourner au château, je décide donc de faire autant car ce soir c'est le repas de Noël. Je soupir, retourne à mon dortoir pour me préparer alors réticence, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de fêter Noël.

Je mets à peu près dix minutes à me préparer : une robe noire, les cheveux pas coiffés vu qu'ils n'en vont qu'à leur tête, un peu de rouge à lèvres et c'est tout. Je me dirige vers la grande salle, j'hésite à entrer mais quand mes yeux se posent sur Ginny, mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Je prends mon courage à deux mains après avoir pris une grande inspiration et j'entre dans la salle.


	12. Un Noël pas comme les autres (p 2 Ginny)

Ginny

J'étais en pleine discussion avec le professeur McGonagall, au moment où Bella entra à son tour dans la grande salle. Mon cœur manqua un battement, elle est belle. Je la vois s'approcher de moi, je ne veux pas lui parler, pas après ce qui s'est passé le matin même. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à détacher mon regard. Le professeur Dumbledore nous annonce que le repas est prêt, je prends place aux côtés du professeur McGonagall tandis que Bella s'installe face à moi. Je suis troublé, je n'arrive pas à la regarder dans les yeux sans rougir, je garde donc la tête baissée

« Miss Weasley relevez donc la tête, c'est la soirée de Noël » Me dit le professeur Dumbledore

Je me résigne à relever la tête, mon regard croisant celui de Bella ce qui me fait rougir. Je détourne le regard vers le professeur Dumbledore :

« Veuillez m'excuser professeur Dumbledore j'étais perdue dans mes pensées »

Il me sourit, regardant son assiette il dit :

« Saucisse purée »

Tout à coup, son assiette fut remplie de saucisse et de purée. Tout le monde limita et le repas fut convivial entre discussions et rigolades. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner la tête de temps en temps vers Bella, constant qu'elle aussi me regarde. Je reprends ma discussion avec le professeur McGonagall évitant à tout prix de croiser les yeux de Bella. Le dessert arrive : tarte à la mélasse, crème anglaise, pudding et pleins d'autres bonnes choses. Je me sers un peu de crème anglaise, un morceau de tarte à la mélasse tout en discutant cette fois avec le professeur Flitwick qui m'annonce que mon dernier devoir a obtenu la meilleure note. Je souris étant fière de moi, il faut dire que je suis plutôt douée en sortilège mais aussi en métamorphose et en défense contre les forces du mal.

Par contre les cours de potion c'est autre chose, je ne dirais pas que je suis une catastrophe ambulante mais le professeur Rogue me fait peur. Cette année par contre j'ai de meilleures notes en potion tandis qu'en défense contre les forces du mal enseigné par le professeur Rogue mes notes sont en chutes libres. Je termine mon repas, souhaite une bonne soirée aux professeurs qui me donnent la permission de minuit avant d'aller me coucher puis je quitte la grande salle. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Je décide de retourner dans ma salle commune quand je sens qu'on me retient le poignet. Je me retourne, me retrouvant face à face avec Bella :

« Attend Ginny » Me dit-elle avec douceur ce qui m'étonne venant d'elle.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

Elle se rapproche de moi, si proche que je peux sentir son parfum. Je tremble et frissonne. Que va-t-elle encore me faire ? Je tente de la repousser mais elle me bloque avec son corps. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Elle se rapproche toujours plus de moi puis dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle s'éloigne puis me dit :

« Tu avais un peu de crème anglaise au coin des lèvres »

Je la rattrape, c'est décidé je vais lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur :

« Attend, s'il te plaît je voudrais te parler »

Elle me regarde, je perds mes moyens mais je dois vraiment lui dire :

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'embrasser »

Elle ne lâche pas son regard du mien, ce qu'il est beau et ténébreux à la fois. Je reprends :

« Mais je dois aussi te dire autre chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela m'arrive car tu me fais peur mais… »

Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase qu'elle me plaque contre le mur. Je tremble à nouveau, je sens qu'elle va me frapper à nouveau pourtant non elle m'embrasse une nouvelle fois mais plus longuement. Elle rompt le baiser, s'en va. Au moment de tourner dans un autre couloir elle me lance :

« Peut-être que moi aussi »

Je reste interdite dans le couloir, mon cœur explose de joie, mon cerveau lui par contre me hurle de faire attention. Je me reprends, je voudrais bien la rejoindre mais je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un pot de colle. Je retourne dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le cœur léger. Ce n'est vraiment pas un Noël comme les autres.


	13. Que faire ? (Bella)

Bella

Quand je suis entrée dans la grande salle pour le repas de Noël, je suis décidée à parler à Ginny mais celle-ci décide de m'ignorer, ce qui me provoque un pincement au cœur et une onde tristesse monte en moi. Je décide donc de parler avec Severus qui me sermonne sur le retard de ma mission. Je lui rappelle que c'est entièrement sa faute si je ne suis pas en sixième année comme Potter. Il me répond que même en étant pas dans la même année que lui j'aurais déjà pu récolter des informations, mais non soi-disant je passe trop de temps à frapper Weasmoche. Je le remets à un endroit en lui disant que je fais ce que je veux de ma vie, frappant qui j'ai envie. Le professeur Dumbledore nous annonce que le repas est prêt. Je veux m'assoir à côté de Ginny mais elle a prit place entre le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick. Moi, je prends place en face d'elle, je pourrais la regarder autant que je le désire. Je constate que Ginny me regarde et rougis quand elle croise mes yeux ce qui me fait chaud au cœur. Elle baisse la tête, moi jetant un froid au cœur.

«Miss Weasley relevez donc la tête, c'est la soirée de Noël» Dit le professeur Dumbledore

Elle relève la tête, croise mon regard, rougis puis se tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore.

«Veuillez m'excuser professeur Dumbledore j'étais perdue dans mes pensées»

Il lui sourit, regardant son assiette il dit:

«Purée de Saucisse»

Son assiette se remplit de saucisses et de purée tandis que tout le monde limite. Je regarde mon assiette mais ne la touche pas, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai l'estomac noué et quand bien même je mange très peu, voire jamais. Mon regard est toujours posé sur Ginny constant qu'elle fait le même choix de son côté. Le dessert arrive avec de bonnes choses à manger. Je prends une petite partie de tarte à la mélasse. Ginny de son côté parle avec le professeur Flitwick de son dernier devoir de sortilège. Elle est vraiment douée dans les cours sauf en défense contre les forces du mal, comme si Severus lui faisait peur. Elle quitte la table souhaitant bonne soirée aux professeurs qui accordent la permission de minuit avant d'aller nous coucher. Elle quitte la grande salle,

«Assister à Ginny» Lui dis-je avec douceur ce qui m'étonne moi-même.

«Que me veux-tu? »

Je me rapproche d'elle, si proche qu'elle peut sentir mon parfum. Je la sens trembler et frissonner, je me rapproche encore plus alors qu'elle tente de me repousser. De mon côté, je la bloque avec mon corps approchant mes lèvres des siennes. Ma cours se finit quand mes lèvres entrent en contact avec les siennes. Je m'éloigne et lui dit:

«Tu avais un peu de crème anglaise au coin des lèvres»

«Assister, s'il vous plaît, je voudrais te parler»

Je regarde en regardant qu'elle perd ses moyens ça me fait sourire:

«Je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'embrasser»

Je ne cesse de soutenir son regard vert émeraude:

«Mais je dois aussi te dire l'autre choisi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela m'arrive car tu me fais peur mais… »

Je ne laisse pas finir sa phrase. Je la plaque contre le mur la sentant trembler encore, on dirait qu'elle a peur que je la frappe encore. Je peux la comprendre je ne fais que ça, pourtant non je me rapproche, l'embrasse plus longuement. Je m'étonne moi-même, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire ça. Je romps le baiser, puis décide de partir. Je tourne dans un autre couloir le lui lance

«Peut-être que moi aussi»

Je continue ma route espérant au fond de moi qu'elle me suive mais non rien, pas grave elle pense peut-être que je vais la repousser. Je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie heureuse pourtant dans ma tête, mon cerveau me crie que je ne devrais pas faire ça, je vais probablement lui briser le cœur, la mission passe avant tout. Je décide pour une fois d'écouter mon cœur de pierre. Je me pose toute souriante au bord du vide, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de l'embrasser pourtant ce n'est pas de l'amour juste une forte attirance pour cette rousse qui hante mes pensées. Je prends mon carnet de notes, je décide d'écrire:

_«Ginny, quel doux prénom pour une si douce créature. Une chevelure de feu des yeux vert émeraude. Quand je te regarde, mon cœur ne cesse de battre la chamade pourtant mon cerveau qu'il veut que je reste froide avec toi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Moi la femme la plus froide au monde, si froide que le mot amour a été effacé de mon vocabulaire. Alors que m'arrive-t-il? Pourrais-tu me le dire toi qui sais ce qu'il peut se passer? Toi la jeune fille la plus douce, la plus chaleureuse qu'il a été donné de voir. J'ai tellement besoin d'aide pour comprendre les choses. Je n'ai jamais été aimé par personne. Mes parents étaient froids avec moi, distant, la seule a choisi que j'ai apprise qu'il est de ne jamais faire confiance aux moldus, a choisi que j '_

_J __« ai was mariée de force à un homme plus l' âge que moi, si froid et lointain. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, lui non plus d'ailleurs. J'étais jeune peut-être trop jeune pour refuser mais avais-je le choix? Mes parents m'ont fait épouser un monstre qui a abusé de moi car je refusais de me donner à lui. J'ai porté un enfant quelques mois mais un jour, ivre il m'a battu, j'ai perdu l'enfant. Depuis ce jour, je crois que quelque chose c'est cassé en moi. J'ai fermé mon cœur, ne désirant ne plus aimer ou éprouver ce faible sentiment qu'est l'amour. Mais quand je te vois Ginny, je me sens différente__c omme si j'étais une autre personne. Je ferais surement des erreurs, j'aurais peur, des craintes mais je sais que tu seras là pour m'aider à ne plus douter de moi. J'ai si peur d'aimer, si peur de te décevoir toi l'ange qui bouleverse ma vie._

_Que faire? Par où commencer? Vais-je y arriver? Tant de questions, mais pourtant aucune réponse. J'ai besoin de toi, de savoir que tu seras à mes côtés, que tu pourras m'aider à m'ouvrir aux autres. Je sais que tu ne liras jamais mes mots mais les poser sur le papier me fait du bien. Maintenant je retourne à mes doutes espérant que tu comprendras ma détresse. »_

Je referme le carnet lui jetant un sort pour que personne mise à part moi ne puisse l'ouvrir. Je regarde l'horizon durant un très long moment. Je pensais être seule quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je sursaute manquant de tomber dans le vide et vois le professeur Dumbledore. Je me relève:

«Excusez-moi professeur, je ne vous ai pas entendue»

Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune:

«Ne t'en fais pas Bellatrix, je ne suis ici que depuis peu»

Je le regarde étonné, comment sait-il qui je suis réellement.

«Tu te demandes surement comment je sais qui tu es. La réponse est simple, je savais que Voldemort enverrait l'un de ses fidèles ici pour mener à bien une mission mais je ne suis pas là pour cette mission, non je suis ici pour toi et miss Weasley, j'aimerais que tu laisses cette jeune fille tranquille, ne la mêle pas à tes histoires, ne lui fait pas croire en une choisi que tu ne pourras jamais lui donner. Mets tes distances avec elle et arrête de t'en prendre à elle toujours sinon je serais obligé de te renvoyé »

Il avait dit ça avec calme, j'en étais toute retournée. Comment pourrait-il savoir ce qui se passait où aller se passer entre Ginny et moi? Je ne sais pas quoi répondre mais je finis par dire:

«Très bien professeur Dumbledore, je mettrais de la distance entre Weasmoche, je veux dire Ginny Weasley et moi, pour ce qui est de la frapper, je ne peux rien vous garantir»

Il me regarde, affiche un sourire puis repart comme si de rien n'était.


	14. Tu vas le regretter ! (Ginny)

Ginny

Les jours qui suivirent furent triste, Bella m'ignorait sans que je sache pourquoi. Durant les repas, je tentais de capter son regard, rien à faire elle fuyait mes yeux. Je passais mon temps dans la salle commune à pleurer. Au moment des repas et le matin, tout le monde pouvait voir mes yeux rouges et bouffit. Personne ne me pose de questions pas même Bella pourtant je suis sûr qu'elle a vu l'état de mes yeux. Quatre jours après la soirée de Noël, cette fameuse soirée où j'avais dit à Bella mes sentiments, le professeur McGonagall vient me voir me signalant que j'allais pouvoir partir chez moi par le réseau de cheminette le lendemain après le petit déjeuner. Elle me regarde et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours on me posa cette fameuse question :

« Que vous arrive-t-il miss Weasley ? »

Je n'ose pas regarder le professeur McGonagall quand je lui donne cette réponse :

« Pas grand-chose professeur disons que j'ai accordé ma confiance à la mauvaise personne »

Le professeur McGonagall, s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule :

« Vous savez dans la vie on fait tous des erreurs, il vous suffit juste de vous rappeler de vous entourer des gens qui vous aiment »

Le souris au professeur McGonagall. On a beau dire ce qu'on voudra, elle a beau est stricte et sévère, elle n'en reste pas une personne qui a de sages propos :

« Merci professeur, vous avez raison. Je vais supprimer les personnes nocives à ma vie et garder ceux qui m'apportent bonheur et joie. »

« Je suis ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Allez faite votre valise, le repas est dans peu de temps »

Elle repart me laissant seule avec mes pensées et les mots qu'elle m'a dits. Je dois me faire une raison, Bella n'a que faire de moi je vais donc la supprimer de ma vie et l'ignorer comme elle a si bien fait. Je range ma valise assez rapidement grâce au sort Failamalle puis je rejoins la grande salle pour mon dernier repas avant la nouvelle année. Au moment d'entrée, Bella me percute, part sans un mot sans un regard. Je la rattrape et lui tient le poignet :

« Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser »

« Tu me veux quoi Weasmoche, fou moi la paix » Dit-elle avec une telle froideur qu'un long frisson glacial me parcoure le dos :

« Non je ne te fous pas la paix, tu me bouscules, tu m'ignores depuis des jours, je devrais me taire ? »

« Oui ferme là tu me soûls. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends avec moi mais je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu attends de moi »

« Ça tombe bien, je n'attends rien de toi, tu sais quoi va te faire foutre. Je vais suivre les conseils du professeur McGonagall et virer de ma vie les gens comme toi qui me pourrissent la vie »

« Très bien puisque je te pourris la vie barre-toi, les poufs comme toi j'en croise tous les jours »

La colère monte en moi, je lui balance une gifle que sa joue en plus d'être rouge avait la marque de ma main imprimée dessus. Je ne la regarde même pas une dernière fois, me dirige vers la grande salle et lui lance avant d'entrer :

« Tu vas avoir la paix de la pouf que je suis, je rentre chez moi pour la fin des vacances. Sache que je t'ai aimé, maintenant je vais te détester au plus haut point »

Avant d'obtenir une réponse de sa part, je franchis la grande porte, prend place aux côtés du professeur Flitwick pour le repas du soir. Ma soirée se passe vraiment très bien, Hagrid m'a permis de passer un peu de temps avec les créatures fantastiques. Au petit matin je suis prête à partir, j'avale un rapide petit-déjeuner, rejoins le bureau du Professeur McGonagall qui m'attend pour pouvoir partir :

« Votre valise est déjà partie, il ne reste plus que vous. »

« Merci professeur »

J'entre dans la cheminée après avoir pris de la poudre de cheminette

« Le Terrier »


	15. Réflexions, excuses (Bella)

Bella

Je reste dans le hall la main sur ma joue encore douloureuse. Je sais que je la mérite mais cela me fait tellement mal que je sens les larmes monter, je les retiens ne voulant pas être vue à pleurer. Je voudrais tellement lui parler mais les mots du professeur Dumbledore résonnent encore dans ma tête :

**{Mets tes distances avec elle et arrête de t'en prendre à elle constamment sinon je serais obligé de te renvoyer}**

Même les mots de Ginny me font mal, elle veut me virer de sa vie pourtant j'aimerais en faire partir mais je n'ai pas le droit. Comment le lui expliquer ? Je monte encore et toujours en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, le seul endroit où je me sens bien et libre de sauter dans le vide et transplanner pour remonter en haut de la tour, même si j'aimerais bien m'écraser au sol et disparaître de la surface de la terre. Je m'assieds contre le mur et sort mon carnet de notes :

_« Ginny, si tu savais pourquoi je suis cruelle avec toi. Si tu savais pourquoi je dois rester distante avec toi. Si tu savais qui je suis réellement m'aimerais tu encore ? Je sais que non, tu me fuirais comme tout le monde le fait, tu aurais peur de moi. Pourtant moi, j'aimerais être avec toi, près de toi voir même te prendre dans mes bras. Mais voilà, je n'ai pas le droit, je dois rester loin de toi et surtout je ne dois plus te faire souffrir, alors je te laisse tranquille, je reste loin de toi et je souffre en silence. _

_Tu crois que je ne te regarde pas et pourtant mes yeux sont toujours posés sur toi. J'ai bien vu que tu avais pleuré depuis des jours et moi, te voir pleurer me fait tellement mal. Sache que je t'aime Ginny même si je n'arrive pas à le dire ou le montrer voir même que tu ne le sauras jamais mais voilà je l'écris sur papier car j'ai besoin de me vider la tête, d'exprimer ce que je ressens autrement que par des mots dit verbalement. »_

Je regarde mon carnet de notes, relisant mes mots et pour une fois, je laisse mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je laisse ma peine sortir, ça fait mal, tellement de choses que j'avais oublié remontes à la surface. Je suis resté un long moment à pleurer sur ma peine sans me rendre compte qu'une personne était présente près de moi. Je sèche mes larmes et regarde le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je le déteste pour ce qu'il a osé me dire la dernière fois mais pourtant je sais qu'il a eu raison j'ai une mission à mener pas le temps pour un sous disant sentiment d'amour qu'une gamine veut me donner. Le professeur Dumbledore m'observe et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe aux rayons X, je me sens mal à l'aise. J'évite de croiser ses yeux préférant regarder par terre.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es ici Bellatrix, tu penses que j'ai été injuste avec toi mais je cherche juste à protéger miss Weasley. Tu n'es pas une bonne personne pour elle »

Je relève la tête et le regarde :

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous me jugez sur mon passé et mes actes. Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas changé ? »

« Je te connais Bellatrix tu as l'âme aussi noire que ton maître Tom Jedusor »

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. Personne ne me connaît même pas ma propre famille. Si pour une fois dans ma vie une personne peut me comprendre et me donner une chance. Oui j'ai été odieuse avec elle, oui je l'ai frappé mais voilà c'est ma façon à moi d'exprimer ce que je ressens pour elle. Je n'ai jamais réussi à dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. De toute façon je n'ai pas de cœur c'est ce que tout le monde me dit mais pour la première fois de ma vie je ressens quelque chose de différent mais à cause de vous j'ai perdu la seule personne qui croit en moi »

Le professeur Dumbledore, ne m'a pas lâché du regard durant tout mon monologue.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre mais je suis désolé Bellatrix, je refuse que tu t'approches de miss Weasley »

J'ai une soudaine envie de lui jeter le sortilège doloris mais je dus me retenir de toute façon le vieux allait mourir.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit, c'est à elle de décider si oui ou non elle veut me fréquenter. S'il doit y avoir plus ça sera aussi son choix pas le vôtre. Maintenant professeur si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais retourner à mon dortoir »

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je pars rejoindre mon dortoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais je dois écrire à Ginny. Pas mes sentiments mais lui demander pardon de l'avoir ignoré durant les derniers jours. Je prend place sur l'un des canapés et me voilà écrivant ce que ma tête veut bien que je couche sur papier. Je mets beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver enfin au résultat que je veux. Je cachette l'enveloppe et la confie à mon hibou grand-duc lui demandant de porter la lettre à Ginny.


	16. Je la déteste (Ginny)

Ginny

Je suis arrivé chez moi sans problème. Mes frères Fred et Georges m'attendaient les bras ouverts. À peine arrivé, je leur saute dessus pour les serrer fort. Il faut dire, ils m'ont tellement manqué en quatre mois.

« Alors petite sœur comment vas-tu ? » Me demande Fred.

« Ça pourrait être mieux mais je suis là maintenant je vais pouvoir profiter pour être avec vous loin de l'école et surtout loin… »

Je ne termine pas ma phrase ne voulant pas qu'il me pose des questions et monte dans ma chambre. J'ai besoin d'être seule même si j'ai besoin de ma famille pour le moment j'ai encore mal des derniers jours. Je ne cesse de penser à Bella alors que je la déteste pour ce qu'elle ose faire. Elle joue avec mon cœur, mes sentiments, je sens les larmes monter je n'arrive pas à les retenir, je pleure pour une fille qui n'en a rien à faire de moi. Je me déteste autant que je la déteste, je frappe dans la glace de l'armoire qui se brise sous le cou m'ouvrant au passage la main ce qui m'arrache un hurlement de douleur. Je reste là face au miroir brisé continuant de pleurer n'entendant pas qu'on m'appel ni même qu'une personne entre dans ma chambre et me prend dans ses bras. J'aimerais que se soit Bella mais non c'est Harry le meilleur ami de Ron qui me prend dans ses bras :

« Que se passe-t-il Ginny que t'a donc fait ce pauvre miroir ? »

Je le regarde les larmes aux yeux, je n'arrive pas à parler. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule regardant ma main qui saigne. Nous restons là un moment sans rien dire quand nous sommes dérangés par un coup frappé à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je m'aperçois que c'est un hibou que je ne connais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui ouvrir mais pourtant je le fais prenant la lettre. Mes mains trembles, Harry décide de m'aider, je lis la lettre :

_« Ginny, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire des lettres ni même de m'excuser mais voilà je sens que je dois le faire. J'ai été horrible, violente, odieuse avec toi mais voilà c'est ma façon d'être, d'exprimer les choses mais voilà cette fois j'ai dépassé les bornes alors pardonne-moi pour les derniers jours. Si tu ne me pardonne pas c'est que je l'aurais mérité. Passe une bonne fin d'année_

_Bella »_

Je regarde la lettre une nouvelle fois puis la déchire :

« Va te faire voir, je te déteste, même pas je te pardonne »

Harry me regarde d'un drôle d'air, je tente de le rassurer comme je peux :

« Ce n'est rien excuse-moi. C'est juste une personne que je raille de ma vie. »

Je retourne sur mon lit, me blottit dans ses bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je me sens rassurée même si je ne ressens rien pour lui être dans ses bras me protégeant me fait du bien. Après un moment, j'entends qu'on nous appel pour le repas, nous décidons de garder ce petit moment confidentiel sachant la réaction qu'aurait Ron s'il venait à le savoir. Nous sommes descendus, je suis allée soignée ma main puis j'ai rejoint la table ou comme je m'en doutais Ron réagi à la longue absence d'Harry :

« Tu en as mis du temps Harry. Tu as fait quoi ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant j'avais besoin d'être un peu seul »

« Dans la chambre de ma sœur »

Ne pouvant pas tenir, je me dois de répondre :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, il est juste venu me demander comment c'est passer mon Noël vu que j'étais l'une des seules élèves à Poudlard. Alors oui il était dans ma chambre, oui il a été long car nous avons simplement parlé. Maintenant le sujet est clos bon appétit à tous. »

Le reste du repas se passe normalement ainsi que le reste de la semaine. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner à Poudlard mais pourtant, cette nouvelle année a plutôt bien commencé, je ne souhaite pas revoir Bella.


	17. Saint Valentin (partie 1)

Ginny

De retour à Poudlard, j'ai réussi à éviter Bella en passant mes temps libres avec Harry qui est devenue depuis peu mon petit ami contre l'avis de mon frère Ron. Je sais que j'oublie vite Bella mais j'ai assez souffert pour elle surtout qu'elle ne mérite pas que je lui accorde de l'importance. Les jours ainsi que les semaines se passaient bien tandis que le 14 février approchait à grands pas. Je ne suis pas fan de cette fête mais je voudrais que tout soit parfait pour Harry. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Hermione, pour savoir comment faire pour plaire à Harry. Je ne le cache pas j'ai très peur mais d'après Hermione tout se passera bien si je fais comme elle m'a dit. Le jour de la saint Valentin, je me prépare puis je rejoins Harry devant la grande salle pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Au moment de passer la grande porte, je me retrouve face à face avec Bella qui n'a pas l'air contente de me voir avec Harry :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec Potter ? »

Je la regarde étonner :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde »

Harry se met devant moi, c'est bien gentil mais je peux me défendre toute seule. Je regarde Bella froidement :

« Laisse tomber Harry je crois qu'elle a ses règles »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir que je me prends une gifle. La main sur la joue je rétorque :

« Ça ne va pas la tête, je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée te regarde »

« Ça me regarde car tu es à moi »

J'éclate de rire franchement c'est la meilleure :

« Je ne suis pas à toi Bella pour la bonne raison que je n'appartiens à personne surtout pas à toi. Tu es la pire des garces. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'avoir eu un soupçon de sentiment pour toi. Tu es folle, sadique, méchante. Ne m'approche plus jamais. »

Je prends la main d'Harry, nous partons à Pré-au-Lard sans un regard en arrière.

« C'est qui cette folle, pour qui elle se prend ? » Me demande Harry.

« Ce n'est rien laisse tomber allons passer une bonne journée tous les deux »

Bella

La nouvelle année est à peine commencée, que je vois Ginny s'éloigner de moi, le pire d'en tout ça, c'est qu'elle se rapproche de Potter ce qui me met hors de moi. Je sais, je dois transmettre des informations sur le survivant à Voldemort mon maître mais voir celle qu'on aime fricoter avec son plus grand ennemi est horrible. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela m'affecte autant, je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir de sentiment pour elle et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi alors que je suis marié certes ce n'est pas un mariage d'amour mais je suis déjà sous l'emprise d'un homme alors pourquoi aimer une autre personne et pourquoi elle une femme ? Je me promets de tout faire pour la récupérer, j'ai trouvé la bonne date pour cela même si je déteste cette horrible fête. Je me prépare faisant un effort sur ma tenue par contre j'ai laissé tomber la coiffure je sais que ça ne servira à rien. Arriver devant la grande salle, je la vois arrivée avec Potter. Comme elle est belle dans sa robe rouge mais mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je me place devant elle :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous avec Potter ? »

Elle me regarde étonner :

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde »

Potter se met devant elle, ce qu'il est pitoyable. Elle me regarde froidement ce qui est étonnant chez elle puis dit :

« Laisse tomber Harry je crois qu'elle a ses règles »

Elle n'a même pas le temps de réagir que je lui balance une gifle. La main sur la joue elle rétorque :

« Ça ne va pas la tête, je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie privée te regarde »

« Ça me regarde car tu es à moi »

Elle éclate de rire :

« Je ne suis pas à toi Bella pour la bonne raison que je n'appartiens à personne surtout pas à toi. Tu es la pire des garces. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris d'avoir eu un soupçon de sentiment pour toi. Tu es folle, sadique, méchante. Ne m'approche plus jamais. »

Elle prend la main d'Harry ce qui me fait extrêmement al, puis part à Pré-au-Lard sans un regard en arrière. J'entends Potter dire :

« C'est qui cette folle, pour qui elle se prend ? » Me demande Harry.

« Ce n'est rien laisse tomber allons passer une bonne journée tous les deux »

Je sens les larmes monter, je sais que je suis horrible, la pire des garces comme elle dit, je veux me racheter mais comment ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça ni même aimer. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je me reprends, je dois la récupérer coût que coût, lui prouver que je ne suis pas folle, sadique ou méchante comme elle le prétend. Enfin si je suis tout ça mais en face d'elle, je serais gentille, adorable mais quand elle ne sera pas avec moi, je serais la pire des garces, la folle, la sadique comme elle c'est si bien m'appeler. Je me précipite vers Pré-au-Lard, je dois savoir où va Ginny si je veux l'empêcher de faire une bêtise avec Potter mais surtout pour montrer à Ginny que je l'aime.


	18. Saint Valentin (partie 2)

Ginny

Avec Harry, nous avons profité de cette sortie pour faire quelques achats chez Honeydukes le magasin de confiserie puis chez Zonko la boutique de farces et attrapes. Il a fini par neiger, nous avons donc décidé d'aller au salon de thé de madame Pieddodu. C'est un endroit calme où se retrouve beaucoup de couple de Poudlard. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude, je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise en plus la décoration me fait penser au bureau du professeur Ombrage que nous avions eu en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Des angelots dorés volent au-dessus des tables et jettent de temps à autre des confettis roses sur les clients. Je déteste vraiment cette fête mais je dois faire un effort si je veux plaire à Harry. Je regarde autour de moi constatant que de nombre couples s'embrasse j'hésite à faire comme eux mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise de faire ça devant tout le monde. J'évite Harry, j'aperçois Bellatrix qui me regarde. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici, elle n'y a pas sa place elle fait un peu déplacée. J'essaie vraiment de détourner mes yeux d'elle mais impossible je crois que je suis hypnotisé par elle. Moi qui souhaite l'oublier je n'y arrive pas, son regard ténébreux me transperce, je la laisse lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Bella

J'ai suivi Ginny partout où elle allait avec Potter mais quand je l'ai vue entrée dans le salon de thé de madame Pieddodu j'ai bien cru mourir. Pourquoi aller dans le salon minable et surtout avec Potter. J'ai attendu un peu dehors pensant qu'ils allaient vite ressortir mais au bout de cinq minutes personne. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis entré. Stupeur tout était rose mais quelle horreur moi qui ne jure que par le noir me voilà servit. Je me suis installé à une table pas trop loin de Ginny. Je la sentais mal à l'aise à regarder autour d'elle. Je jetais moi aussi un coup d'œil autour de moi et ce que je vis me donne la nausée.

**{Ils sont vraiment obligés de s'embrasser}**

Je tourne à nouveau mes yeux vers Ginny constatant qu'elle aussi m'observe. Ses yeux sont si beaux, si attirants, je pourrais rester plonger des heures. Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir être à la place de Potter même si je n'aime pas la Saint Valentin, pouvoir tenir la main de Ginny, l'embrasser. Je ressens une onde de tristesse me parcourir, moi la grande Bellatrix Black épouse Lestrange. Je ne devrais pas ressentir tout ça, j'ai une réputation à tenir et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que le maître me ferait subir niveau torture. Je me reprends et quitte le salon non sans un dernier regard vers Ginny. Une larme se met à couler le long de ma joue, je l'essuie discrètement et je retourne vers Poudlard. Je parcours les rues de Pré-au-Lard assez rapidement étant perdue dans mes pensées ne réalisant pas que l'on me suit. C'est au moment de passer le portail de Poudlard que je suis retenue. Je me retrouve collé contre le mur de l'entrée, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'une paire de lèvres de poses sur les miennes dans un baiser doux, chaleureux mais un peu rapide. Je perds mes esprits, je perds pied face à cette douceur. Quand je reprends mes esprits la seule chose que j'aperçois c'est une chevelure rousse s'enfuir en courant. Je réalise enfin ce qui vient de se passer, Ginny m'embrassant puis prenant peur me laissant donc seule. Je pose ma main sur mes lèvres, espérant garder cette douceur dessus. Sans savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête, je me suis mise à courir après Ginny, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne monte les escaliers.


End file.
